The purpose of the proposed research is to examine racial disparities in health by exploring the role of race and residential segregation in the relationship between income inequality and population health. The research will explore both distal and proximal determinants of racial disparities in health by assessing the associations between income inequality, residential segregation, and area deprivation, and to examine potential pathways through which these relationships might exist. Specifically, race-specific analyses (i.e., within and between racial group comparisons) will be conducted in order to assess the relationships (nature, magnitude, and direction) between these variables. This research will assess both the direct and indirect effects of race (i.e. black, white, and Hispanic) on mortality within various percentile distributions of income within the population. Additionally, it will explore the mediating effects of racial residential segregation and poverty-area residence on the relationship between income inequality and health. Using data from the U.S. Census Bureau, this research will use multivariate regression techniques and path analysis to assess relationships between variables. As the percentage of minorities in the nation continues to grow, it becomes increasingly important to understand the factors related to the health status of minority populations and that contribute to racial disparities in health. The strength of this research lies in its ability to examine how micro-level characteristics interact with broader societal structures to impact population health,